A Valentine's Day Proposal (Jaya)
by TheNinjaOfShips
Summary: No, the proposal had gone so well in his head. Why was he so nervous to say it out loud after saying it in his head a million times? He couldn't screw up. Not now. Oneshot where Jay is nervous about proposing to Nya. Implied Kailor.


Valentine's Day Proposal (Jaya)

-Oneshot-

No, the proposal had gone so well in his head. Why was he so nervous to say it out loud after saying it in his head a million times? He couldn't screw up. Not now.

* * *

No matter how cliché it was for Jay to propose to her on Valentine's day, he knew there had to be an end to him chickening out. He had planned to for the past few months but he wasn't ready to. In a drawer was a ruby ring with sapphires, it had been there for a while, untouched. He would make sure that everything went smoothly tomorrow after the restaurant when he took her to the park to watch the sunset. He had everything set up. Nothing could go wrong, could it?

It could though. She could say no. He could screw up. Anything could happen. He started to panic. He tried to calm himself down.

She would say yes, she would, Jay.

* * *

 _-After the restaurant, while watching the sunset after he proposes-_

 _Nya started into his eyes and frowned. Jay nervously waited for her response._

 _"I'm sorry Jay, I just can't. Our love was never going to last. Besides, why would I like you over someone like Cole? Or someone more famous? Goodbye, Jay." As she walked away from him, he was left on the ground and closed the box._

 _She said no. She said no. He quietly started to sob. Where had he gone wrong? He cried on the ground, rain starting to pour. He heard thunder._

* * *

Jay pushed himself awake, sweating. It was only just a dream. (A/N, I bet you saw that coming, this would've been the shortest fanfic ever, otherwise)

It was 7:00, a little before sunrise exercise would usually begin, but Sensei Wu gave everyone the day off. He ate breakfast and he did his morning routine before going back into his room and thinking for a while.

His speech was ready. He had practiced it in his head a million times. He watched the news channel as he sat down.

He phone heard a dinging noise so he looked to see who texted him.

( _Italic_ =Skylor)

 _"Are you asking her today?"_

"Yes, I'm super nervous."

The lightning ninja had been texted by Skylor frequently to ask when he would propose to Nya.

 _"There's no need to be nervous. She'll say yes, I know it."_

"What if she doesn't?" He managed to type.

 _"She will! She loves you! Just be yourself."_

"Okay, thank you for the encouragement. I'll see you later today when Kai brings you over. Got to go, bye."

 _"Bye."_

As he put his phone away, Nya walked in. She yawned.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jay." She planted a kiss on his cheek and he blushed the usual crimson red.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day too, N-Nya."

He could feel himself getting more nervous ever since his dream. He tried to look normal instead of nervous, but he knew she was a bit suspicious. He was saved by Lloyd and Kai, who had come in.

"Hey, guys!" Kai exclaimed as he made some waffles with syrup and chocolate chips.

"Hey, Lloyd." Jay greeted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm figuring out when Harumi wants to get together today. This Valentine's Day will be perfect."

"Mine will too, if everything goes well." Jay thought to himself.

"It's definitely going to be one for the record books." Jay decided to say instead.

"Okay, we're getting together at 1:00, so I have a few hours to get ready." Lloyd mused.

"I'll help with your hair." Kai volunteered.

Lloyd let out a nervous laugh. "No thanks, last time didn't end well."

"What do you mean? It looked awesome!" Kai protested.

"No, it did not. It was not a pretty sight to see."

"I liked your hair!"

"I did not."

As the two continued to argue, Jay and Nya watched in amusement.

* * *

-Timeskip-

Zane, Kai, and Cole all knew something was up, so they pressed him to tell them.

"What's wrong, Jay? You seem more nervous then usual."

"You usually make at least one joke!"

"I'm proposing to Nya today and I'm scared she's going to say no." Jay blurted out.

"Why? You love her, she loves you, there's no reason for you to be nervous, is there?" Zane asked.

"I had a nightmare, where she said no. What if it happens? What if-" Jay panicked.

"Calm down, if you forget anything you practiced, speak from the heart." Cole tried to calm him.

"I know she'll say yes, Jay. I've known her my whole life. She'll say yes. She loves you too much to say no. I think she's been waiting for this."

"It is time for all of us to leave for our dates," Zane announced.

"Good luck, Jay, I know you'll do it." Cole whispered before walking out the door. Zane and Kai following him.

* * *

As Jay and Nya got to the restaurant, he held out some roses and chocolates.

"T-These are for you." He blushed.

She smiled. "They're beautiful, and you got the best chocolate! Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome. Shall we g-go inside?" He asked nervously.

"We shall." She linked arms with him and they walked inside.

After talking to their host about their reservations, they sat in a booth across from each other.

After a few minutes, the waitress walked by. "What would you like to drink?"

They already decided no alcohol because they had to drive home.

"I'll just take a water." Jay responded.

"I'll take a water too." Nya replied.

"Okay, thank you and your drinks will be right with you." The waitress walked away.

The thing clawing at Jay the whole time was still how nervous he was.

Jay and Nya finished their food and Jay started to drive to the park.

"This isn't the way home." Nya protested.

Jay smirked. "Who said we were going home?"

When Jay stopped, Nya got out of the car and exclaimed, "Look at how beautiful the sunset is."

"It is beautiful, just like you." Jay agreed. She blushed.

It was time.

Jay gulped as he watched the sunset. He slowly picked the small box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee.

"Nya." She gasped when she looked over to see him holding an open box with a ring on one knee.

"I-" He couldn't find out what to say. He forgot. No, the proposal had gone so well in his head. Why was he so nervous to say it out loud after saying it in his head a million times? He couldn't screw up. Not now. Come on, Jay, tell her how you feel! Tell the love of your life how you feel!

"Just be yourself."

"You love her, she loves you."

"Speak from the heart."

"She loves you too much to say no."

He remembered the words that his friends had given him beforehand. Speak from the heart.

"Ever since I first met you, I knew I loved you. Your beautiful blue eyes and jet black hair were stunning. My first question to you was if you liked blue. You replied that it was your favorite color. Every time you're there when I tell a joke, it's one more time I get to hear your beautiful laugh, and it gives me more enjoyment then anything else. Ever since the dark island, the Perfect Match Machine, the Sky Pirates, and your memory loss, I've been so afraid to lose you. I don't want to lose you again. Would you please make me the happiest man in the world- and marry me?"

He waited patiently and bit his lower lip nervously. The speech was way more distinctive than the other. The words sounded so heartfelt, didn't they? Things couldn't run the same way they did in his dream.

"Jay," The way Nya looked at me was like saying she didn't want to, that she was letting him down gently. He wanted to cry, but he had to wait.

"I would love to."

He held onto her in a tight hug as he started to sob.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"I thought you were going to say no." He sobbed.

"Oh, Jay." She whispered.

"I mean, I thought that why would an amazing girl like you want to marry a guy like me, anyways?" He sniffed.

She pulled away and stared right into his electric blue eyes.

"I love you. I love everything about you. I don't care if you're super strong or if you're famous. You're perfect to me. I love you because you're you. Don't pretend to be anything that you're not."

Jay was still shaking and Nya pressed her lips to his.

"Because I like you best, when you're you."

"I love you too." Jay whispered. "You're my everything."

He slipped the ring on her finger.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

Kai stood next to Skylor and the others, waiting for Nya and Jay to arrive back. As the car pulled in, Kai waited to see what had happened. As Nya rushed out and ran to hug him, he caught a glimpse of the ruby and sapphire ring. He looked over to see a smiling Jay, who mouthed,

"Thank you for everything."

Kai smiled, as he went to go hug him.

"Anything to make my sister happy, and I know you will."

* * *

Pokéninjafan19: I hope you had a lovely Valentine's Day. I have no excuse for not updating any stories and it's life, things are hectic, I'm sorry.

UPDATE: There was a mention of memory loss I added, which is for the multi chapter prequel! It'll be posted before March (hopefully, no promises).


End file.
